


Eleventh Hour

by Shadow_Wolf75



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Wolf75/pseuds/Shadow_Wolf75
Summary: A collection of OneShot snippets. Newest chapter, some of Proto's thoughts during Solstice route, as well as a reunion that was missing from the game...





	1. Conversation at the end of the world...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Proto, in the hours before the end of the Old World. In which they’re maybe a little salty about humans but it’s certainly justified …

“Why are you still down here? You should’ve evacuated days ago.”

“I could ask the same of you, Silverpoint.”

“It’s Silver, and it’s not like they’re going to send a recall order to someone who’s still considered a ‘potential danger’.”

“Or more to the point, there was one. From your creator herself, but you’ve been ignoring it.”

“Like the messages I know you’ve been sent? From the Author? From your siblings? They probably actually need you, you know…”

“Hmmph, they have that glorified greeter bot. Why would they need the real thing when a copy’s good enough?”

“As a copy of someone, I should have the right to be more offended, but you’re just trying to get a rise out of me. A copy might exist, but they’re still not you… the fact that I am very much NOT Kip Silverpoint is proof enough of that. Your family, they’ll want you with them when the world finally ends.”

“Family? Some family, the Author didn’t even–”

“Do you have any idea how angry he was, when he first found out? I do, I was there, still waiting in Refuge for new orders when I heard shouting from my creator’s lab. He said it was stupid, that they had you already… and that by the plans even existing you would know eventually. You would find out and hate it, and hate them for the very idea.”

“If he was so against it, then why was that other model still built?”

“Because the Council are idiots and my creator’s a doormat! Of course she would’ve gone along with it, if they convinced her she was making up for…” She paused, winced for a second, then kept talking. “…if she was making up for me, for what a disaster my activation was.”

There was a sigh from the shorter robot, even as his optic was glowing a bit brighter. “Ugh, will you look at us? Textbook examples of the disadvantages of taming; both of us all torn up inside simply due to humans being inconsiderate. Well, you’re here to take me to the Author and you won’t accept no for an answer, correct? Let’s get moving, then, before I see some way out of this that doesn’t involve scrapping myself.”

“How did you even– oh, right, prophet and all. So, you’ll come with me to Refuge?”

“On one condition: after you take me there, you’re going to see Dr. Silverpoint. If I’m going to my family, then you should be with yours.”

“Tch, fine. Now let’s get going, there’s probably not much time left…”


	2. In Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More OneShot goodness, though much heavier spoilers for Solstice route this time. Some of Proto’s thoughts before and during certain Bad Things, and then a missing scene of sorts …

Proto didn’t know what it was, but there was always something so satisfying about seeing destiny fulfilled. He tried his best to hang onto that feeling, having finally, _finally_ met Niko, even after having to send the child right back out into the world again. Especially given his foresight was oh so helpfully reminding him of the true path events would take.

What was about to happen... well, the first time he had that particular vision, it marked his true birth as a seer. According to the Great Prophet at the time, one’s own death was often the clearest thing a new prophet saw.

In a cavern just like this one, he found himself surrounded by strange square particles, holding some sort of disk out to a child with glowing eyes, ordering them to take it and keep moving. Sometimes his foresight would be merciful and end the vision there, but other times he would be granted a flash of pain as the squares tore into his systems before reality reasserted itself.

Proto allowed himself a shudder or two, knowing this path to the future was the only way. He had to survive along with Niko, it did not matter how . . . this would be a death of sorts, but thankfully not his final one.

An earthquake shook the room. Time was up, and Proto strode forward to meet his destiny without reluctance, as unshakeable as always.

* * *

The thought to face things unflinchingly passed in a heartbeat. Silver-- damn the World Machine, damn the Author, and damn whatever gods decided to grant him his abilities, why hadn’t he seen that coming?!

He panicked, he froze. The other robot’s shouting snapped Proto out of it, though he still hesitated, the foolish idea of reaching out for her flashing across his processor--

And then the squares engulfed Silver, allowing no recourse other than leaving her behind.

If the World Machine was hoping this would distract him, it almost managed it. _Almost_. He could usually hear the static well before any squares appeared, and so this allowed Proto to sidestep the first cloud that came for him. He wouldn’t have that advantage for the rest and so quickly got to work, reaching up for his memory disk.

He still got clipped a bit, the next cloud of particles shearing off the end of one audio receptor and damaging his right leg, but he managed to eject the disk and hand it off. Despite the pain he stayed focused, giving Niko the directions to the Glen and how to hopefully find Cedric.

It was only after the child had retreated out of sight that Proto allowed himself to drop to his knees. There was no need to keep fighting, now that Niko was safely on their way. Again, destiny was fulfilled. Oblivion claimed him shortly afterward, his last thoughts were of finally seeing Cedric and Rue again…

* * *

Days later and half the world away, Cedric stood in front of a console in the Refuge City Labs, panting a bit. It was a hard run to get there, having to keep out of Dr. Silverpoint’s reach and avoid clouds of squares the entire trip, but somehow he made it. Once he caught his breath, he let the automatic systems scan the book he swiped from the Library. Surprisingly, the lab seemed to accept the blueprints as they were, only indicating a few machine settings he would have to change before construction commenced. It didn’t entirely make sense, Proto’s design was a good bit more advanced than the average robot built here… why in the world was building another frame for him so simple?

Wait, this was exactly the sort of thing their father would think of, and set up in advance just in case. The boy had to pull his goggles up to wipe at a few tears. Even now, so long after their home was gone, the Author was still looking out for them as best he could.

Knowing there probably wasn’t much time, Cedric got to work, changing the few required settings and then starting the machines up. After that, all he had to do was wait.

A few minutes later, an exact replica of Proto’s original frame was standing in one of the robot construction chambers. It had power, but without a mind to guide it, its systems simply idled and waited for something to happen. After making sure it seemed completely functional, Cedric reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out one very precious item: Proto’s memory disk.

He clutched it close to his chest for a moment, almost praying. “Please, let this work… we need you back, Proto.”

Without further delay, he reached up to put the disk in place, and took a step back. Cedric had seen other robots restored from backup before, and sometimes their reactions upon waking could be a bit extreme. Proto wouldn’t do anything too impressive, he wasn’t very strong to begin with, but standing clear was probably for the best.

The frame rebooted, started the usual motor system tests. There was a twitch of an audio receptor, a bit of clicking as that faintly glowing optic recalibrated itself, the beginnings of awareness already starting to dawn there. After another few seconds, everything finally loaded in, Proto glancing around and trying to get his bearings. He seemed disoriented and unsure, and his audio receptors flicked back and forth, likely listening for the static that always was present around those blasted square particles. And then he caught sight of who was standing nearby in the corner of his vision…

“Cedric...?” Proto turned to look, and in the next instant he quickly crossed the distance. He nearly bowled his brother over with the force of his hug. “Cedric!”

When he regained his balance, Cedric hugged back, especially once he felt his brother actually trembling a bit. Proto was never overly emotional, but that didn’t mean he lacked emotion entirely. After that near miss, even he was going to need some comforting. Though time wasn’t on their side, Cedric was willing to stand there as long as it took for Proto to settle his nerves.

It took him half a minute; Proto pulled away a bit, but not completely. “I missed you… even though I could not remember until meeting Niko, I still knew there were others I cared about, that I hadn’t seen for quite some time.”

“That’s because you’re tamed. Rue and I would have the same problem if we were in your place.”

It was at the mention of their sister that got Proto to pull away, and he glanced around to look for the little fox robot. “Speaking of Rue, where is she? I would have expected her to be here.”

Cedric shook his head. “No, it was too dangerous. When Niko and I landed here earlier, the squares destroyed the flying machine as soon as we were clear. Given I had already been targeted before that, I decided to send Niko on ahead to meet Rue, while I took care of restoring you.”

“Good idea. There’s no use making things too easy for the World Machine…” Proto trailed off as he spoke, the yellow phosphor lining his optic glowing much brighter for a good 5 seconds. Then he startled, and glanced around for the exits. “Cedric, we need to get out of here, the labs are about to--”

A low rumble cut him off, that steadily built up into a deafening roar. The entire building shook, and then the lights went out…

* * *

When the shaking finally stopped, and the emergency lights came up, it seemed luck was very much on their side. The smaller side building they were in hadn’t taken too much damage, though they’d have to find a way out other than the front entrance.

Cedric pulled himself out from under a few fallen ceiling tiles, shaking the dust out of his hair and retrieving his hat from where it fell off nearby. “Ugh, what a mess that was. Are you alright over there?”

Proto had ducked beside the sturdiest thing that didn’t look like it would fall on him, that turned out to be one of the assembly chambers. At his brother’s call he peered out from his hiding spot. “I am functional. This part of the labs seems to have held up, but I’m glad we weren’t in any of the other buildings. We’re going to find those all collapsed when we go out.”

Exiting the robot factory was easier said than done, but Proto’s foresight directed them to a ladder that led to a rooftop hatch. There was a little difficulty getting it open, given it felt like something fell on top of it, but Cedric was a lot stronger than he appeared.

On finally getting onto the roof, the two of them glanced at the rest of the wrecked factory in amazement and maybe a little shock.

“That… there’s no way we would’ve survived if we were in there. Wait, I can see the library from here now… if Dr. Silverpoint saw that happening from over there, she’ll probably think I’m dead.” Cedric looked a bit sheepish. “She tried to stop me from getting to the labs in the first place, probably because of the instability.”

Proto looked out across the lake at the library himself, his foresight again calling to him. His voice was distant as he spoke. “Niko is there as well… in spite of what just happened, they still want to find Rue, even if it might not matter without us.” He regained his focus on the here and now, his voice steadying again. “This is good; if Niko thinks we’re dead, then so will the World Machine. It shouldn’t try to interfere with us now so long as it’s staying focused on Niko. Finally, we have the element of surprise on our side…”

Cedric looked at him a little quizzically, not entirely sure what got into his brother. “The World Machine isn’t exactly the enemy, you know…”

“I-- I know, but it’s a bit difficult to stay neutral, given it was destined to kill me--” Proto let the words slip out before he realized what he was saying, and was suddenly very glad he was facing the lake, not willing to meet his brother’s gaze.

“Proto. You knew that was going to happen the whole time, didn’t you? Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I told Father, and the Great Prophet knew.” Proto sighed, then sat down on the metal roof. “Yes, she did teach me to never lie about my predictions, but also that it was all right to leave things out if someone knowing would change things for the worse. Every time I thought to tell you, I would have another vision, of you or Rue trying to interfere more directly… always with disastrous results. I couldn’t let that happen, I won’t ever let you two be harmed if I can help it, so I kept it to myself.

Cedric sat down beside Proto, draping one arm over his more robotic sibling’s shoulders in a half hug. “It’s not fair. You’re the youngest, and you always seem to end up with the heaviest burdens.”

“I was built with the strength of will to bear them, at least.”

At that, Cedric reached up with his free hand and flicked his brother’s audio receptor. “We can help you with some of them, you know--” The last thing he was expecting was Proto letting out a growl that sounded half annoyed and half playful, then more or less pouncing on him.

They squabbled around there for a while, like the kids they never really had the chance to be. Scarf stealing, messing up hair or audio receptors, and otherwise play-fighting as they argued a bit. It was only when they both ended up on their backs, with an impressive view of the Tower looming above them, that they managed to stop.

Cedric sat up first, following the Tower’s height with his gaze. “I always forget how tall that thing is up close. It never seems so impressive from the Barrens or the Glen.”

“It’s fitting, it is the heart of the world, after all.” Proto stood up, offering a hand to help his brother. “We should get going.”

Cedric reached up and accepted the help, allowing Proto to pull him upright. “Yeah, Rue needs us, and so does Niko. Although, we should clean ourselves up a bit first…”

After getting their clothing back in order (there was nothing to be done about any dirt that got on them), the two brothers made their way down from the factory roof, and off towards the Tower in the distance. Their sister was waiting, as was the savior of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and some useful notes to go along with that snip of hugeness, namely some ages for a certain set of siblings~
> 
> Rue: She’s the oldest, has the simplest frame design, and was tamed first. She seems to know the most about taming, and the other two would usually ask her for advice on matters concerning emotions and such.
> 
> Cedric: He’s the middle sibling~ He was made likely because the Author wanted a son, and perhaps as sort of a challenge given the mess that happened with Silver. He can easily pass as human given his design, and the fact that his voice sounds natural compared to what’s going on with other bots. He’s a bit more awkward about things than Rue, though that might be because he’s supposed to be a teenager.
> 
> Proto: He’s the youngest, built mostly out of necessity. He has emotions, though he was designed to not display them super intensely. Also his idea of ‘tact’… yeah, his duties are more important. As such, well, he’s not all that great with people. Strangely enough, he was probably tamed far more quickly than it took his older siblings, due to having to learn how to use his abilities.


End file.
